


A Little Trust

by poexdameron



Series: This Wonderful Life of Ours [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie and Richie have a daughter, Fluff, M/M, Parenthood, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Teenage Drama, they embarrass her a LOT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 11:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poexdameron/pseuds/poexdameron
Summary: Eddie’s mind is racing, mostly with worry, so Richie is the first to respond. He’s slightly shocked so his response comes out a little slow. “You.....have a….boyfriend?”The parent reddie fic with teenage drama.





	A Little Trust

Richie and Eddie were enjoying a quiet evening at home watching tv together on the couch. Eddie had a stressful day at work, and Richie had just finished a two week tour so they were trying to spend some quality time together. The one thing that could relax them both and make all their problems melt away was spending time with each other. Even after years of marriage and the decision to have a kid, they were still deeply in love with each other. Sometimes it felt like they were still teenagers, stealing passionate kisses and flirting with each other constantly. 

Currently, Richie was curled up into Eddie’s side, head resting on his husbands shoulder. They were watching some TV show that Eddie loved. Richie honestly didn’t know the name. He wasn’t really all that interested, he just wanted to be close to his husband.

Taylor, Eddie and Richie’s 17 year old daughter, makes her way up the hallway. Her phone situated in her hand, fingers furiously texting someone. She walks into the living room and casually leans against the doorframe. When her dads don’t acknowledge her presence she clears her throat loudly. 

Eddie looks up and raises an eyebrow at their daughter, “Something wrong, honey?” He immediately notices the nervous expression on her face. His breathing hitches slightly and he nudges Richie. 

Richie quickly grabs the TV remote and pauses the TV, taking a quick glance at Eddie. It was rare that Taylor was nervous to talk to them, so he tried to brace himself for whatever she was about to spring on them. He places a comforting hand on Eddie’s thigh, rubbing small circles with his thumb just in case what she said got him upset. 

“I wanted to talk to you guys about something.” The nervous expression stays on her face, her knee bouncing slightly against the door frame. Her eyes dart to the floor and she shoves her phone into the pocket of her jeans. 

Richie urges her gently, “Is everything okay?” He hated being left in suspense like this. The thought of anything bothering their daughter made his stomach churn. 

Taylor nods slightly and moves to sit in the chair next to them. She angles herself so that she was facing them directly and takes a deep breath before beginning. Her eyes snap up and she quickly looks into both of her fathers worried eyes. Part of her felt bad for worrying them, but the rest of her was terrified to tell them the news. 

She begins slowly, “Dad.” She glances at Eddie. “Papa.” Her eyes flick over to Richie. “I have something to tell you.” She quickly wipes her sweaty hands on her jeans. “I’ve started dating this really nice guy, Liam. He wants to take me out on a date tomorrow, and I didn’t want to sneak around or lie about what I was doing.”

Eddie’s mind is racing, mostly with worry, so Richie is the first to respond. He’s slightly shocked so his response comes out a little slow. “You.....have a….boyfriend?” 

Taylor nods, the nervous expression still painting her face. “Yeah. We’ve been talking for a few months, things just got official this week.” She had kept her crush a secret until now, knowing how protective her dads were. Now she braced herself for the embarrassing boyfriend discussion that was sure to happen. 

“How old is this boy, Liam?” Richie tries to keep the conversation as casual as possible to reduce her nerves and keep Eddie calm. He could sense that his husband was about to crush her with embarrassing questions at any second. 

“Seventeen, same as me.”

“Did you meet at school?” 

“Yeah, we’re in our college level math class together.” She fidgets with her hands in her lap. The small talk was awkward, but she supposed it wasn’t the worst way the conversation could go. 

“Oh, so you found someone with brains! Get married, like I did to your dad, and take him for all his brains and money.” His joke was meant to relax the mood. It worked on Taylor, but not so much Eddie. 

Eddie shoots Richie a glare and turns back to Taylor. Unable to contain his thoughts anymore he blurts out, “Are you being safe?” 

Taylor’s face turns a bright red and she groans, “Ew. Dad, please stop. Papa was having such a normal conversation with me.” This was exactly what she was trying to avoid. 

“I’m just trying to make sure you aren’t doing anything you’ll regret later!” Eddie truly was trying to pry with the best intentions. He worried about their daughter more than anything in the entire world. 

“Eds, honey, let’s not make her have this conversation.” Richie kisses his husbands temple gently, “We trust her and she knows that.” 

Eddie crosses his arms and mumbles, “I’m just trying to make sure they’re not…..” He pauses, not really wanting to vocalize what he was inferring. 

“DAD.” 

“What? I’m just being honest.” 

Richie rolls his eyes and tries to step in and save his daughter from Eddie’s loving, but overpowering worry. He talks to him sweetly, “Eddie, baby, just because you wanted dick that bad doesn’t mean everyone does.” 

Now it was Richie’s turn to be the embarrassing dad. 

“PAPA.” Taylor makes a late attempt to cover her ears and block out the conversation, but it was too late. Her papa's embarrassing comment was already burned into her mind. “Can you guys act like normal parents for once?” 

Eddie frowns, “We aren’t normal?” He looks to Richie, “Why aren’t we normal?” Eddie thought they were pretty cool parents if he had to say so himself. 

“I think we embarrass her.”

“You  _ do _ embarrass me.” Taylor puts her face in her hands, groaning loudly. The easy conversation that she had wanted was now completely out of the window. “You guys  _ always _ manage to say something embarrassing.” 

Richie shoots her a sympathetic look, “I know. Your dad can be obnoxious.”

Eddie playfully punches his husband in the shoulder, “Oh whatever, asshole.”

Richie smirks, leaning in and kissing him, a little rougher than he intended. Eddie kisses back with a little tongue which causes another groan from their daughter. Richie turns to her laughing, “What? I can’t kiss your dad?”

“Not like that, no.” She sticks her tongue out, making a disgusted face “It’s gross when you kiss like _ that _ , do it when I’m not around.”

Eddie chuckles softly, giving Richie one last peck on the lips. 

Their daughter tries to steer the conversation back into a less embarrassing direction. “Can you guys just meet him tomorrow and be normal?” Her hands go still in her lap and she looks at her dads expectantly. 

Richie raises an eyebrow, giving her a look of shock, “You still want him to meet us? After all that?”

“For some reason, yes.” Taylor wasn’t even sure why she thought it was a good idea to have her dads meet Liam. As If their current conversation wasn’t evidence enough of how embarrassing they could be. Deep down she knew it was out of love, not because they were truly trying to embarass her. 

Richie rubs Eddie’s thigh in a soothing motion. “We’ll be on our best behavior.” He turns to him, “Won’t we, honey?”

There’s a slight pause before Eddie answers, “Yes.” 

“Okay, so there you go. You heard it here first, your dad and I will be on our best behavior to meet your boyfriend tomorrow.” 

Taylor looks at her dads hesitantly, “You guys aren’t mad?”

Richie smiles softly shaking his head, “No sweetheart. Even though your dad doesn’t seem like it, he isn't mad either. We’re just worried about you.” He gets up off of the couch and crosses to the chair, leaning down and giving Talor a kiss on the forehead. 

He turns back to Eddie, “Come on honey, let’s go to bed and leave her alone. I’m sure she has other people she would rather be talking to than her dads.” He gives his daughter a wink before heading off towards his and Eddie’s bedroom.

Eddie rolls his eyes and turns off the TV before getting up and following his husband. As he passes Taylor he also leans down and gives her a kiss on the forehead. “Goodnight, sweetheart.” He pauses and adds, “I do trust you, you know that right?”

She smiles, “I know.”

“I just know how school boys can act like idiots, and I don’t want any of them breaking my babies heart.” 

The look that her dad gives her makes her feel like crying. It’s a look so full of love and care, it makes her feel like she’s the most loved child in the world. She gives him a quiet, “Goodnight dad.” 

Eddie gives her a loving smile before turning and joining his husband in their bedroom. Richie is already stretched out on the bed, changed into nothing but his boxers. It’s an enticing sight, but Eddie really isn’t in the mood to do anything. His mind is too busy swimming with worry over their daughter to focus on anything else. He quietly closes the bedroom door and crosses over to their closet, changing into a pair of pajamas before climbing into bed next to Richie. 

They sit in silence for a minute before Richie breaks it, “You know, when we were her age we had already done  _ plenty  _ of things.”

Eddie groans and buries his face in his pillow, muffling his voice. “I know. I think that’s partly why I’m so worried.” He picks his head back up and rubs a hand over his face “I just kept thinking about all the stupid shit we got into.” 

Richie places a gentle hand under Eddie’s chin and pulls his face up so he’s looking into his eyes. “Taylor isn’t nearly as chaotic as we were, she’ll be fine.” He leans down and places a comforting kiss on his husband's lips. 

“I know.” 

“We’re going to meet this boy tomorrow, and you’re  _ not _ going to say anything to embarrass her.” 

“I’ll try not to, not making any promises though.” He leans back in and captures Richie’s lips into another sweet kiss. They keep kissing, slow and deep, for a few minutes. Eddie can feel his worry fading with each slip of their tongues. He wasn’t sure how, but Richie could always wipe away all of his worry and stress, making him feel nothing but calm. He breaks their embrace to whisper, “You have magical fucking lips, you know that?”

Richie cups Eddie’s face and chuckles, “Oh? Tell me more about my magical lips.” 

“Just shut up and kiss me.” 

He does.

\----

The next day passed in a blur. Richie spent most of the day at home writing jokes for his new show. Eddie spent the day at work, filling his time with paperwork and worrying about their daughter's boyfriend. Taylor went to school and tried to prep her boyfriend for her eccentric parents. 

As soon as Eddie gets home, Richie immediately flocks to him wanting to have a quick conversation before Taylor arrived home from school. He starts out casual, “How was work?”

“It was fine. I had a lot of paperwork to sift through today, which made things boring.” He lets out a sigh and leans in to give Richie a kiss, “I feel better now that I’m home with my beautiful husband.”

Richie hums, “Save the sweet talk for later, honey. Don’t forget we have the house to ourselves this evening.” He peppers kisses from Eddie’s lips and down to his neck, nipping lightly. “That means we can be as loud as we want to be.”

His husband shudders with the touch, “Oh f-fuck.”

Smirking, Richie pulls off of his husband and takes his briefcase from his hands. He sets it on the kitchen counter behind them before pulling Eddie back into a tight embrace, wrapping his arms around his waist. “That’s the right idea.”

Eddie leans back in for another kiss and is rewarded with the sweet sensation of Richie’s teeth nipping at his lower lip. He moans into their kisses and his hands wander down to cup Richie’s ass. 

Knowing their daughter was about to come home and they needed to have a discussion, Richie unfortunately stops his husbands advances. He mumbles against Eddie’s neck, “Baby, as much as I’d love to do this right now, Taylor is about to come home and we need to talk about Liam.”

“You asshole. Getting me all worked up and then stopping.” 

Richie caresses Eddie’s cheek and looks down at him lovingly. Even though he was annoyed, his husband’s gaze was enough to melt his heart. Plus Eddie had to admit, any tensions he had walking into the house were completely gone after spending just five minutes with his husband. Something about Richie was able to take any bad situation he was in, and turn it into something calming. 

“She’s really excited about this boy, love. I think we need to accept him with open arms and show him we are a loving family.”

“But we don’t even know him, Richie.”

“I know, but we love Taylor and we trust her. She likes this boy and we need to give him a chance.” He leans in and gives Eddie a reassuring kiss before continuing. “I know we’re both scared because she’s our daughter, and we’ve seen how sour new relationships can become. But what if he’s for her what you are for me?”

Eddie leans into Richie’s hand that’s still on his cheek. “I know. I just spend my entire day assessing risk and all the bad things that can happen to people. I can’t stand the thought of this boy breaking our daughters heart. I know we haven’t met him, but this is the first boy she’s brought home and I just keep thinking about everything that could go wrong.” 

As if on cue, they both hear the keys jingling in the door and fumbling with the lock. After a few seconds, their daughter appears through the door with a big smile on her face. 

“Hi dad! Hi papa!” 

Richie lets his arms fall from Eddie’s waist and opens his arms for Taylor to give him a hug. “How was school today?” 

She shrugs, “Fine.”

“Do you have a lot of homework?” 

“Just some math and history. Nothing too serious.”

Eddie interjets, “That’s serious, Taylor.” 

She rolls her eyes and sighs, “I was kidding, dad.” She gives Eddie a hug as well before taking off down the hall towards her room. She shouts back to them “Liam will be here in ten minutes!”

Richie turns to Eddie and rubs his arm soothingly, “Ten minutes and then we get to meet this mystery boy.”

Eddie laughs softly, don’t let her hear you say that.”

A few minutes later Taylor returns and sits down on the living room couch, eyes locked on the door. Eddie notices her gaze.

“Staring at the door won’t make him appear faster.”

Taylor rolls her eyes and huffs, “Whatever dad.”

A few minutes later, the doorbell rings and Taylor springs out of her seat. She quickly runs a hand through her hair and tries to flatten out her dress. She turns to look at both of her dads. “Dad, please don’t scare him away. Papa, please don’t try to be too funny. Okay?”

They both nod and with a wide smile she turns around and skips to the door. She opens the door and says a quick greeting before a tall boy with thick curly blonde hair walks through the threshold. She quickly guides Liam over to her dads.

Richie is the first one to greet him warmly, stretching his hand out “Hi Liam, it’s nice to meet you! I’m Richie, the cool dad.” 

Liam shakes his hand and gives him a small nod. “Nice to meet you too, sir.”

“Oh, sir?” Richie turns to his daughter, “I like this one, very polite.” 

Eddie is staring at Liam, assessing almost every aspect about him. Richie clears his throat and he comes back to reality. He extends his hand as well, “I’m Eddie.” 

Liam, clearly more nervous to interact with Eddie, shakes his hand quickly. “Hello, sir.”

“He’s the tough one not me, if you can’t tell.” Richie smiles looking at Eddie fondly. He reaches down and intertwines Eddie’s hand with his. His husbands tense posture immediately relaxes slightly. 

Taylor groans, “Papa, I thought we talked about this.” She turns to Liam, “Sorry, he’s a comedian and he thinks he’s funny.”

“Thinks?” Richie puts his hand over his heart and acts like he’s been hurt, “Wow, way to hurt your old man.”

Liam looks at Taylor and with a loving gaze before turning to Richie, “I hate to disagree with Taylor, but I’ve seen your shows sir. I think you’re pretty funny.” 

“Hah! See Taylor, I  _ am _ funny.” A triumphant look crosses his face. For a moment, Richie thinks that maybe he isn’t as embarrassing as he thought. Maybe this could win him some cool points with his daughter. 

Eddie snorts, “He’s just being nice Rich.”

Liam shakes his head laughing kindly, “Actually, no. I do like his shows. From what Taylor told me about both of you, you both seem cool.”

Eddie looks at Taylor raising an eyebrow slightly, “What exactly did she say about her dads?”

Taylor blushes, clearly not expecting her conversation about her dads to be shared.

Liam thinks for a second before collecting his thoughts, “She told me you’re both funny and incredibly kind. She told me you are protective but loving, and to me that sounds cool. I wish my parents were like that.”

Eddie’s heart warms knowing that his daughter knew they were only protective because they cared. He squeezes RIchie’s hand and looks at his daughter with an appreciative expression. He tries to throw out a joke like Richie, “I’m just glad she didn’t call us embarrassing.”

“You’re not as funny as me, honey.”

Hearing her papa call her dad “honey” was Taylor’s cue to leave. She didn’t want to stick around for her dads to start slinging around more embarrassing terms. Rolling her eyes, Taylor snakes her hand up Liam’s arm and gives it a gentle tug towards the front door. “We should get going, don’t want to miss the movie.”

Richie and Eddie watch them walk towards the door, taking turns shouting a few last things.

“Be safe!”

“Come home before your curfew!”

“Drive safely!”

“Tell us how the movie goes!”

Taylor groans as she practically pushes Liam out of the door. She calls back, “Bye dad, bye papa!” Without waiting for a response, she shuts the door and rushes with Liam to her car, hands intertwined.

Eddie lets out a small sigh and leans his head on Richie’s shoulder. “He seems alright.”

Chuckling, Richie plants a kiss on his temple, “See, I told you he wouldn’t be so bad.”

“You’re just okay with him because he pretended to like your jokes.”

Richie scoffs, “Hey, I’m funny and you know it.” He spins Eddie so they are facing each other.

“Maybe just a little.” Eddie smirks and brings their lips together for a quick kiss. He mumbles in between kisses, “Now let's go finish what we started earlier.”

Richie is all too happy to oblige.

“Yes, sir.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments/criticism! If you would like to see more works about parent Reddie let me know!


End file.
